


Another break up

by Melime



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Canon Compliant, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Renee couldn’t sacrifice her own health for Barbara.





	Another break up

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Outro término](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790157) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #002 - break.

Renee hated to break things off, but she couldn’t do this anymore. Barbara needed, deserved more help than she could give her. Renee couldn’t sacrifice her own health for Barbara, not only because she needed to take care of herself, but because they had a way of getting trapped in this vicious cycle, bringing to light the worst side of one another. As much as it pained her, and it did, because a part of her was still in love with Barbara, they had to break up, before they went too far down the rabbit hole to climb back up.


End file.
